Ciúme
by Ninfadora Aluada -.O
Summary: Tiago está morrendo de ciúme de um dos seus melhores amigos. Tiago e Lily brigam demais, e sempre que isso acontece, a ruiva vai procurar consolo com Remo... Fic melhor que o resumo...


Ciúme

**- **Sirius, ele tá lá de novo! – Tiago adentrou o quarto como uma bala, reclamando – Não deu cinco minutos ela já tava jogada no sofá e ele do lado, com aquele jeitinho calmo e tudo o mais...

- Pontas... PONTAS! – Sirius gritou, fazendo o amigo se sobressaltar – Calma cara! Às vezes nem é nada do que você tá imaginando, eles são amigos, e sempre estão juntos, não vai fazer uma burrice!

- Almofada, ele sabe o que... se passa pela minha cabeça, e se aproveita disso – Tiago revolveu, irritado – Eu já dei a entender que eu não gosto disso e ele continua!

- Pontas, eu acho que você já tá ficando neurótico – Sirius disse, abrindo uma barra de chocolate – Toma, come isso e esfria essa cabeça antes que vocês causem uma crise no grupo por causa de uma garota!

Toda a vez que Lily Evans, monitora da Grifinória, cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, a quem Tiago vinha perseguindo, atazanando e insistindo para sair com ele havia bem uns três anos, discutia com o maroto já citado nesse parágrafo discutiam, era essa tormenta.

Tudo porque já havia alguns meses, Remo a acalmava depois das já citadas discussões. Discussões porque estamos sintetizando. Eram verdadeiros arranca-rabos, com gritos inflamados e desaforos lançados para a Torre da Grifinória toda, e às vezes até a escola, ouvirem.

Lily vivia aos arrancos com Tiago porque justamente ele pedia para saírem juntos. Não que ela não tivesse tentado satisfazer a droga do ego dele para parar de ser atormentada. Até havia ido com ele para Hogsmeade, no quarto ano. Mas voltou para o castelo mais cedo porque ele tinha tentado ultrapassar os limites em um canto do Três Vassouras.

A partir daí, ele pedia uma nova chance, ela perguntava se ele havia parado de pensar como um maníaco sexual, eles discutiam, Lily ficava nervosa demais, Remo aparecia para tenta acalma-la, e Tiago ficava uma arara com isso.

No começo o maroto tinha pensado que o amigo fazia aquilo para tentar ajudar, para acalmar os ânimos e fazer com que Lily voltasse a falar com Tiago. Mas depois de algum tempo Tiago reparou que não havia tido progresso nenhum e que Lily abraçava Remo ternamente e agradecia "por tudo".

Como Tiago não podia azarar um dos seus melhores amigos como fazia com qualquer outro ser da espécie masculina que chegasse perto da "sua" ruiva, ele se contentava em reclamar com Sirius, seu amigo e quase irmão.

- Eu não vou agüentar por muito tempo – Tiago bateu na mesa da Sala Comunal com força – Almofadinhas, ele sabe que eu não gosto, ele sabe que eu me mordo de ciúme...

- Pontas, o que eu posso fazer para você parar de reclamar no meu ouvido que nem uma velha – Sirius disse finalmente, irritando-se com a neurose do amigo – é falar com o Remo, como quem não quer nada, por que ele faz isso.

- Faria esse favor para mim?

_E lá se vai Sirius Black, o grande boca aberta, tentar consertar uma amizade..._ Pensava Sirius, indo de encontro com Remo, que se encontrava sentado em uma poltrona lendo um grosso volume.

- Olá Aluado – Sirius disse displicente, sentando-se ao lado do amigo – Que você faz?

- Lendo... – respondeu o maroto, em tom de que não quer conversar

- Certo... pelo visto você não quer ser incomodado – Sirius disse, sem rodeio nenhum – Então eu vou direto ao assunto: Que foi que a Lily te falou ontem de noite?

- Ontem de noite? Ah, sim... Depois da briga? – Remo respondeu, finalmente tirando os olhos do livro – Imagino que daqui você vai imediatamente comunicar o Pontas, não? Vai, sim!

- Já que você sabe tudo isso – Sirius replicou, corando ligeiramente – Imagino que saiba que o Pontas não curte nem um pouco que você seja tão íntimo da Lily...

- Almofadinhas, está escrito na testa dele em roxo berrante com bolinhas em rosa – Remo disse como se explicasse a uma criança pequena – Mas eu sou _amigo _da Lily, e ela conta tudo o que sente para mim, em troca de uma coisa que ela descobriu. Não posso dizer mais nada, mas presumo que eu já tenha deixado bem claro.

- Ainda não entendi... Mas se você diz que sabe que Tiago não gosta – Sirius disse com sinceridade – E se diz que é apenas amigo da Lily...

Remo hesitou depois que Sirius se despediu. Encarava as letras do livro, mas não as lia. Ele tinha sido óbvio demais. E se Sirius transmitisse o recado à Tiago sem tirar nem pôr, provavelmente eles iriam acabar descobrindo.

Mas ele não podia dizer mais nada, mesmo os três sendo amigos inseparáveis. Os sentimentos e a confiança de Lily é que estavam em jogo, e ambos não podiam ser desperdiçados.

Todo o problema de Lily e Remo tinha começado no meio do ano anterior, quando Lily chegou a conclusão de que Remo era um lobisomem, e acabou dizendo que sabia.

Remo ficou desesperado e se afastou da ruiva, que não gostou nem um pouco da atitude do maroto, e certo dia, o encostou na parede. Disse que sabia do problema de Remo já havia algum tempo, e não havia dito a ninguém, e que pra provar que continuariam sendo amigos, ia dizer algo que significava muito para ela, e que nem mesmo suas amigas sabiam.

Lily disse que gostava de Tiago. Muito. Mais do que jamais havia gostado de ninguém, mas que tinha medo de arriscar, tinha medo de ser trocada, pois não era a mulher mais bonita de Hogwarts, nem de longe, e sabia perfeitamente que os homens trocavam as mulheres que podiam amar, por uma possivelmente mais bonita.

Era bem típico dos marotos. Lily fez Remo jurar que não contaria o segredo dela para ninguém, e que sempre iria ajuda-la, sempre que ela precisasse.

Essa revelação fez a amizade dos dois ficar mais forte, obviamente. Lily sempre falava com Remo quando se sentia afligida ou quando suspeitava que Tiago não queria mais ela.

Remo assegurou-a, certa vez, de que apesar que o maroto fingisse que não queria mais saber da ruiva, era somente isso: fingimento.

Lily a partir daí, ficou mais segura. Porém, ao invés de dizer o que sentia, acabou fazendo o contrario e escondendo mais ainda de quem deveria saber...

Brigava e discutia como moreno quase todo o dia. Quando podia estar sorrindo ao lado dele.

Nem ela mesma sabia por que fazia isso. Sentia-se mais segura achando que a razão podia controlar a emoção, e que seu coração obedecia seu cérebro e não o contrário.

Acabava por dizer mentiras, dizia que Tiago era podre, que não tinha sentimentos, e que não pensava em ninguém além dele mesmo. Sabia que isso era deslavadamente falso. Ele sempre estava se preocupando com ela, sempre se preocupou que ninguém soubesse do segredo de Remo, assim como ela e Sirius. Ela sabia que isso era horrível, e tinha medo de que qualquer dia ferisse o moreno de verdade, mas não fazia nada para mudar o que estava acontecendo.

Remo sempre disse para ela dizer o que sentia, pelo menos para suas amigas, e foi isso que ela fez, mas se arrependeu assim que contou:

- Lily, você não pensa? – Vick perguntou, assim que percebeu o que poderia acontecer – Você sabe que o Potter está de quatro por você, e sabe que você gosta dele, e o destrata?

- Ah, Vick, eu só estou fazendo o que o meu coração manda...

- Não vem com essa Lily, porque você mesma diz que age com a razão – Alice a interrompeu, enroscando-se na cama como um gato – Eu já disse que não acho isso bom... é melhor se arrepender pelo que fez do que se arrepender pelo que não fez.

- Tem razão, mas eu acho que não devo... – Lily fechou os olhos e respirou fundo – É porque eu tenho medo...

Ninguém disse nada, apenas a encararam com uma expressão de piedade.

- Eu sempre soube que esse era o seu problema – Vick disse, após alguns minutos de reflexão – E bem... Não posso dizer que não esteja certa, vendo que se trata de um Maroto... Mas a questão é que você sabe perfeitamente que ele gosta de você, e não faz sentido ficar fugindo agora.

- Eu sei, Vick... Mas eu não sei porque faço isso – Lily replicou, com uma expressão desesperada – Eu acho que é por causa do meu medo... Eu tenho que pensar sobre isso... Eu acho que vou dar uma volta nos jardins...

- Vai sim... Mas faz o seguinte – Alice disse, em um tom maternal – Ao invés de pensar, sinta.

Lily estava pensando em tudo o que sentia. Não sabia para que lado correr, não sabia onde se esconder... Não era justo sentir o que sentia, se nem ao menos deu autorização ao seu coração para amar. Mas ela já devia saber, ela não era perfeita, tinha que haver alguma coisa sobre a qual ela não conseguia exercer controle total... E a tal coisa era seu coração.

- Lily? – Tiago sentou-se ao lado da ruiva sem cerimônia – Você tá querendo morrer?

- Não, porque? – ela perguntou secamente, já estava confusa e ainda ia aparecer o motivo de sua confusão – Estou fazendo algo de errado?

- Aparentemente não – ele respondeu, como se não percebesse que estava sendo inconveniente – Mas eu não sei se você percebeu, está nevando faz quinze minutos, e você continua aí... tentando virar um picolé?

- Não seria uma má idéia – ela retrucou, ainda um pouco perdida em pensamentos – Por que tanta curiosidade em saber o que eu faço?

- Não vou dizer de novo – Tiago franziu o cenho como se tentasse não dizer mesmo – Você já sabe, e mesmo assim ignora. Como se o que acontecesse fosse culpa minha.

- E não é? Ou agora vai dizer também que eu sou culpada pelo que se passa na sua cabeça insana – Lily o olhava com uma expressão de "não-ouse-me-contrariar"

- Vou te dizer que você é e não é culpada. E que eu sou e não sou culpado – Ele respondeu, em tom de quem não havia entendido nada – Ah, eu não sei, certo?

- Veio aqui pra que então? – ela lhe perguntou sem rodeios – Para me confundir um pouco mais? Acho que chegou tarde, porque nada mais entra no nó que meu cérebro virou! Com licença.

A ruiva levantou-se e saiu, deixando um Tiago atônito olhando para os flocos de neve que caíam rodopiando pelos terrenos, embranquecendo tudo aos poucos.

Já anoitecia quando ele entrou na Sala Comunal, e se deparou com uma cena que não o alegrou muito. Remo dava tapinhas desajeitados no ombro de uma Lily como olhar vidrado e meio avermelhado.

Ele lutou contra a cólera momentânea que o invadiu, um monstro horrível e enorme roncou em sua barriga, fazendo com que ele desejasse esganar Lupin com uma pinça bem grande e afiada, arrancando cada pedacinho de sua garganta.

Ainda com esse tipo de pensamento, Tiago subiu para o dormitório, vermelho como a gravata que ele tinha arrancado do pescoço, encontrando-o vazio.

- Droga – Tiago se jogou em sua cama, sem abrir os olhos – Droga, droga, droga, droga...

- Falar sozinho é o sinal de loucura numero um – Sirius adentrou o quarto em tempo de ouvir Tiago reclamando – Nem precisa falar o que foi, eu já sei.

- Almofadinhas, o que eu faço? Eu não agüento mais – Tiago dava tapas em seu travesseiro, reduzindo-o apenas à fronha – Ela só tem pedras pra me acertar e só flores para dar para ele!

- Já tentou falar com ele? – Sirius sugeriu, protegendo a cabeça com seu travesseiro.

- Falar com quem? – Remo adentrou o quarto displicente.

- Com ninguém – disse Sirius rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo que Tiago dizia "Com você"

- Legal se vocês chegarem a um acordo – Remo sentou-se, agora prestando atenção no assunto – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Aconteceu, sim – Sirius disse ao mesmo tempo que Tiago disse "não".

Silencio. Até o momento em que Tiago se levantou e disse:

- Remo, dá pra você vir comigo? – o moreno saiu pela porta, ao que Remo encolhia os ombros e saía atrás.

Tiago havia se sentado em uma poltrona afastada de todas as outras, e seu rosto estava sombrio, mas Remo percebeu logo que Tiago fumegava, e já sabia o motivo.

- Tiago... – Remo sentou-se na frente dele – Eu acho que você está nervoso assim...

- Eu falo, Ok, Aluado? – Tiago se endireitou na poltrona, olhando diretamente para o maroto – Eu quero saber o que você tanto tem para contar para a Lily, ou ela para você.

- Tiago, esse seu ciúme é infantil, sabia? – Remo disse, sem rodear, pois não valia a pena brigar por causa de uma coisa besta – Eu sou amigo da Lily, como já expliquei para o Sirius. Não tenho nada mais do que isso com ela, okay?

_- Okay _– Tiago desdenhou, o que dizia que ainda não tinha terminado – Agora... deve ter algo a mais, sendo que ela te trata tão bem, e a mim só tem pedras...

- Olha, eu sei o porque a Lily te trata mal, mas eu não posso dizer, porque isso diz respeito somente a ela – Remo disse, olhando fixamente para Tiago, que ficou lívido.

- AHHH... NÃO DIZ RESPEITO A MIM? – o moreno levantou-se, e Remo seu graças a Deus por não haver ninguém na Sala Comunal – E DIZ RESPEITO SOMENTE A VOCÊ, PRESUMO EU!! EU ME ESQUECI QUE VOCÊ É AMIGO INTIMO DELA!

- Tiago, cala a boca, pelo amor dos meus filhinhos! – Remo exclamou, segurando Tiago – Eu nunca disse isso, eu não gosto da Lily como você...

- E VOCÊ SABE COMO EU GOSTO DELA? VOCÊ SABE TUDO NÃO É? – Tiago tinha o rosto contorcido de fúria e tristeza – SABE QUAL VAI SER O NOME DOS FILHOS DE VOCÊS? E ONDE VOCÊ VAI MORAR COM A RUIVA?

- POTTER, CALA ESSA BOCA AGORA! – Lily descia as escadas, com seu hobby da Grifinória por cima do pijama de coelhinhos – Eu imaginei que você fosse sensato, sabe...

- Me desculpem, acho que estou atrapalhando o momento "melação" – Tiago disse, virando-se em direção ao buraco do retrato – Eu já estava saindo mesmo... Adeus, Remo. Meu antigo amigo...

Lily exigiu explicações de Remo depois que Tiago saiu pelo buraco do retrato, e logo notou o que estava acontecendo.

- Você vai deixar ele sair assim? – Lily dava tapas do ombro de Remo – Ainda dizendo essa ladainha de meu velho amigo???

- Não tem importância – Remo deu de ombros – Eu sabia que ia dar nisso, eu conheço o Tiago...

- E vai deixar a amizade acabar assim? – Lily estava rubra de indignação – Por uma pessoa que não tem nada a ver?

- Sim.

- Eu pensava que vocês dessem mais valor às amizades – Lily estava agora decepcionada – Quer saber? Se você não vai fazer nada, eu vou!!

Ela saiu pelo buraco do retrato, e não viu que Remo sorriu triunfante depois que ela saiu.

Andava pelos corredores, tentando encontrar um indício em algum canto do castelo, mas depois de quinze minutos colocando os ouvidos em praticamente todas as portas do castelo, concluiu que ele deveria ter saído para a propriedade.

Estava frio e ela não tinha se agasalhado, estava com um pijama e o hobby, andando de chinelos pelos gramados da escola. Quem visse a cena rolaria de rir.

Não havia sinal de ninguém no lado, nem nas estufas, a casa de Hagrid estava apagada e ele não seria maluco de se embrenhar na floresta proibida de noite, sem ninguém.

O único lugar que sobrou, e ela deveria ter imaginado antes era o campo de Quadribol.

Ela empurrou os portões de ferro e avistou um pontinho sentado no gramado:

- Potter! – Ela gritou, fazendo o moreno se sobressaltar e levantar a cabeça – Entra agora!

- Oras, deixou de namorar para vir me buscar? – Tiago assumiu um ar arrogante e falava com a voz arrastada de ironia – Assim eu até fico lisonjeado...

- Agora você acaba de assumir o seu parentesco com o Malfoy – Lily foi seca, fazendo Tiago murchar bastante. Ele odiava Lucio Malfoy – Pra começo de conversa eu não estou namorando o Remo.

- Não, sou eu que estou – Tiago murmurou, imaginando que Lily não fosse escutar.

- Lamento muito se você vira a mão – Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas quando Tiago parou de chofre – Não posso fazer nada. Agora eu sei o motivo dessa crise toda! Se é assim... eu prometo que não chego mais perto do Remo, já que você acha que ele é só seu...

- Quer saber, Evans? – Tiago a encarou – Eu me cansei! Cansei de ver você desdenhar com tudo, cansei de sentir ciúme. Por mim, morram! Você e o Remo!

Tiago virou as costas e se encaminhava para o vestiário. Estava um pouco escuro, por isso ele não viu que Lily assumia um tom de vermelho intenso, e sentia que a qualquer momento uma bola de fogo fosse voar nele.

- Eu pensei que você maduro o suficiente para dar valor a uma amizade! – Ela gritou, fazendo com que ele estancasse no gramado, como se tivesse levado um balde de água muito fria nos ombros.

- Que quer dizer com isso? – ele perguntou, virando-se e olhando a ruiva.

- VOCÊ É UM BURRO SABIA? – ela gritou, lívida de raiva – UM IDIOTA, BABACA, COMPLETAMENTE OBTUSO!!

- Vamos xingar o Potter porque ele vê a realidade – Tiago falava alto, mas não tanto quanto a ruiva, que era veterana no quesito gritar – Ok, eu sou prepotente, arrogante, só penso em mim... PÁRA DE GRITAR COMIGO, EU JÁ ME CANSEI!

- EU DIGO QUE VOU CONTINUAR GRITANDO, PORQUE VOCÊ É MUITO BURRO – Lily dava passos largos na direção de Tiago, que já estava a uns bons vinte metros dela – QUER SABER MESMO O QUE EU TANTO TENHO FALADO COM REMO TODA A VEZ QUE A GENTE BRIGA?

- Eu não quero saber da intimidade de vocês – Tiago respondeu, virando as costas e fazendo a distancia ficar ainda maior – Você sabe perfeitamente o que eu sinto por você

- EU ESTOU ME REFERINDO A TODA VEZ QUE EU E VOCÊ BRIGAMOS!! – ela retrucou. Quanto mais ela gritava, mais baixo ele falava – EU SEMPRE FALO QUE EU TE AMO DEMAIS PRA MALTRATAR VOCÊ SEMPRE!! É ISSO QUE EU DIGO, SUA ANTA! EU DESCOBRI O PROBLEMA DO REMO, E EM TROCA CONTEI UM PROBLEMA MEU, QUE MAIS NINGUÉM SABIA, FOI ISSO QUE EU FIZ! EU CONTEI QUE EU QUERIA QUE TIVESSE ACONTECIDO, EU QUERIA QUE VOCÊ TIVESSE ME BEIJADO NAQUELA DROGA DAQUELA VEZ QUE NÓS SAÍMOS, MAS QUE EU FUI IDIOTA DEMAIS PARA CONTINUAR, IMBECIL DEMAIS PRA DIZER QUE EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ! TÁ MUITO DIFÍCIL DISSO ENTRAR NA SUA CABEÇA? VOCÊ TÁ TÃO CEGO DE CIÚME QUE NÃO VIU A COISA MAIS ÓBVIA DO MUNDO... AHH, ME POUPE!

Tiago já estava com a boca aberta para retrucar, mas parou na metade e acabou engasgando.

- Agora eu fiquei louco – Tiago disse, depois de recuperar o fôlego – Eu estou sonhando...

- Não seja paspalho! – Lily disse o encarando. Ainda tinha o cenho franzido, e um bico enorme – Você ouviu perfeitamente. E não me faça repetir! Eu tive que vencer um milhão de medos pra dizer isso!

- Ahh! Me perdoa? Eu fui idiota – Tiago disse, com um olhar de súplica – Por favor, diz que me perdoa!

- Eu te perdôo – ela gritou, olhando para cima, o céu com nuvens, mas mesmo assim estrelado – Satisfeito?! Agora vamos entrar, eu estou tiritando de frio!

- Ainda não – ele lhe lançou um olhar furtivo e maroto, e se aproximou, abraçando-a – Isso deve sanar o frio por agora. Mas você tem que me ouvir. Não se culpa tanto, tá? Foi melhor você ter resistido e brigado tanto. Foi assim que eu conheci o que você gostava ou não, como você tratava a quem te irritava e a quem te tratava bem... Você é fantástica e especial, Lily...

Lily deu um sorriso tímido. Havia enrubescido. E além de tudo estava sem palavras.

Tiago a encarou firmemente. Ela não ousou quebrar o contato, pois saberia que ia demonstrar fraqueza. Sentiu que ele apertava o abraço, e reparou que ela também o havia enlaçado, involuntariamente.

Lily contava as sardas no nariz de Tiago, podia ver a alma dele pulsando internamente, somente de olhar para aquele esverdeado que eram seus olhos no momento. Os lábios se roçavam quando...

- Tiago?

- Hmmm?

- Ahhh... que se ferre agora!

Lily o abraçou mais forte, e finalmente sentiu os lábios quentes dele envolvendo os seus. Tinha imaginado aquela sensação um milhão de vezes, mas a que estava sentindo no momento era bem maior e bem melhor do que qualquer uma. Sentia borboletas azuis e cor-de-rosa passarem pelo seu estomago e baterem nas laterais do seu corpo.

As estrelas piscavam e se alegravam ao redor deles e um vento quente e agradável a acariciava. Ou seria Tiago? Ela nunca saberia dizer.

Bolinhas coloridas espocavam diante dos seus olhos quando ela os abriu.

Lily o olhou marota e disse:

- O Remo tem que saber disso!!

- Lily?

- Oi meu amor?!

- Corre! – Tiago sorriu ao ver a ruiva o olhar e sair correndo, os cabelos dançando ao som de sua gargalhada que enchia a noite – Eu ainda mato vocês dois!!

Naquela noite, ele era o homem mais feliz de toda a Hogwarts, se não te toda a extensão de terra que há no mundo, e não havia ciúme, queda, falta de sorte ou feitiço que mudasse isso...

- MalfeiTo FeitOooO -


End file.
